


Beautiful Disasters

by orphan_account



Series: What A Fine Mess We Make [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bulimia, Child Neglect, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Dysfunctional Family, Eating Disorders, Family Issues, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The main roles identified by Weischider in 1981 in reference to dysfunctional or codependent family units.The Hero.The Scapegoat.The Lost Child.The Mascot.This is the story of how each learnt, accepted, and shook off his role in the Shirley family, and the story of how they came together stronger for it.





	Beautiful Disasters

**Author's Note:**

> listen. i know i promised the next part would be sabriel but i read about these and they gave me inspiration. 
> 
> Trigger warnings: Child neglect, eating disorders, drug use
> 
> If you want to read about the roles i found them on this website:
> 
> http://www.outofthestorm.website/dysfunctional-family-roles

**_“This family member devotes his/her time and attention to making the family look “normal” and without problems. The Hero can mask or make up for the dysfunctional home life. Over-responsible and self-sufficient they are often perfectionistic, are over-achievers and look very good - on the outside.  The parents look to this child to prove that they are good parents and good people.”_ **

 

Michael had always known it was his job to protect his brothers. Always. Perhaps even as young as three, when his dad had dumped Lucifer onto him. Of course, it was totally insane to leave a newborn baby in the care of a toddler, but that’s what had happened. 

Not right away, of course, but within a few months, little Michael was almost the full-time carer for baby Lucifer. And it only got worse.

First Raphael, then Gabriel. At age eight, Michael was caring for a five year old, a two year old, and a newborn baby, practically on his own.

As they grew up, Michael knew he was a little… Stifling, maybe. But it was for the best. He didn’t want people to think that Lucifer was the correct representation of their father - especially because of how busy he was. So Michael became better. Athlete, straight-A student, star football player (when he had the time), and all so his dad could worry about other things. 

People looked at him, and said, “Oh, those Shirley’s. Michael’s top of his class, you know.” There would be no mention of his brothers and silently Michael would breathe a sigh of relief. 

Lucifer was… A pain in his ass. Constantly getting into trouble, taking up everyone’s time. He’d complain he wasn’t getting enough attention but Michael was already stretched thin enough and their dad - their dad had enough to deal with. So Michael would go to their principal and beg to give Lucifer another chance, yes they were working on it, yes he’s getting therapy, yes he has anger issues. Walking out of those meetings were never fun because it meant someone suspected and someone suspecting meant more house visits and more of Michael trying to make sure everything stayed perfect. Years and years later, he’d regret every cruel thing he ever said to Lucifer as he watched him scream and beg him for the drugs his body craved and cry silent tears over the loss of their mother.

Raphael was quite possibly Michael’s favorite brother. He knew he shouldn’t have favorites, but Raphael was one he didn’t have to worry about. He got straight As, was quiet, never got into trouble, and people would look at him and think, “What a well behaved young man that is.” So Michael could, by and large, leave him to his own devices for hours and he’d be fine. Years and years later, he’d regret every hour he left Raphael to his own devices as he watched him completely pass out and saw his weight on the scales in front of him.

Gabriel was a conundrum. On the one hand, Michael didn’t have to worry about him because he got mostly B's until he hit sixth grade, and he was funny. He could defuse Lucifer with a joke, or a funny comment, or this or that, and Lucifer would wind down for a few hours or a day or what have you, and Michael could breathe. On the other, Michael had to pretend not to see the way his baby brother’s eyes hardened with each joke, each comment, each little thing he had to do to get Lucifer off of his back. He’d decided long ago that it wasn’t his business. Years and years later, he’d regret every time he ignored the hardness of Gabriel’s eyes as he went into his bedroom and found it empty and watched him waste away in a hospital bed from a chest infection.

Michael may have been the hero, but he failed the people that mattered the most. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos or comment if you liked it. chapter 2 - the scapegoat is coming soon so look forward to that


End file.
